Family, Friends, Lovers, Family and Food
by Dispatch22705
Summary: Set after The Goop on the Girl. Very fluffy, non canon, naked Booth on top, etc. Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

**So... BONES pal Browner mentioned that in the spirit of Christmas that she thought I should write a holiday story, and I believe she said, and I quote, "pretty please, with naked Booth on top."**

**Well…I wasn't sure you see…did she mean that if I wrote the story, she would send me Booth, naked, on top? Mmmm…or did she want a story with naked Booth on top?**

**And then I thought…well, how about both?**

**(then turns out, she left me another comment stating she would never give up Booth to anyone else. As if! Haha).**

**This will be probably a two shot.**

**Set after the end of The Goop on the Girl.**

**--b&b--**

Brennan smiled to herself as the pie and ice cream were served around the table. She held up her hand when Booth tried to put a slice of pie on her plate, but then smiled when he just shrugged and added 'her' piece to his.

She looked up to see Margaret smiling at her, and the smugness of it annoyed her slightly. Beyond the Benjamin Franklin quotes, what she despised was the sensation that her cousin seemed to know something she didn't. And when Brennan traced Margaret's gaze from herself to Booth, the annoyed feeling grew. Her own eyes moved toward her partner, but not without catching her dad's eye from the end of the table. His face matched the smug look, and it caused a warmth to flush against Brennan's neck, a warmth that had nothing to do with the wine in her glass.

"More ice cream, Bones?" Booth asked her, leaning over toward her plate with a forkful. Rather than speaking, Brennan just moved her plate closer to him. She didn't particularly _want_ more ice cream, but there was a modicum of distraction provided by partaking in the same actions as everyone else around her table. That was what she had most dreaded about this evening. What had started as a simple dinner plan with her father had turned into a large family style dinner with just about everyone she knew.

But as she looked around the table, she couldn't help but smile a bit to herself, smug or not. She certainly wasn't an expert at reading minutiae, but it seemed as if everyone was having a good time.

**--b&b--**

Booth supposed he was staring, and he also supposed he didn't really give a damn. Hell, it was Christmas, and he'd pretty much resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to get anything, at all, and so just this once, he was going to reward himself. He'd been a good boy this year, God and his confessor knew. And so he let his eyes linger on his partner. She didn't know he was doing it, or if she did, then she was a lot cleverer than he gave her credit for.

Then again…

She'd surprised him by wanting to go to the gravesite. But when he really, really thought about it, he shouldn't have been surprised. Because once Bones had something in her mind, she was fierce about seeing it to completion. So if she was in the mind to consider family, then it was no surprise that she'd be concerned about Mrs. Chevaleer being alone on Christmas.

Booth wondered if she felt the same ferocity toward his being alone on Christmas, and just the thought caused his heart to swell two sizes in his chest. He looked back down to his plate, and then glanced up just in time to catch Margaret's eyes on him. Damn, but she had some kind of discernment in those depths. Maybe it was just the blue tint to her eyes, or the slight way she cocked her neck to the side, but he couldn't help but smile, just a little bit. Bones thought there was no comparison? Well, in a way, she was right, no one…no one could ever compare to her, but come on…she had to admit there was at least some…resemblance, right?

"Well…Dr. Brennan" Cam was wiping her mouth with her napkin. "How can we help you clean up?"

Booth turned toward his partner who had already begun to stand to clear away her plate. "No, no…" she was saying. "You're my guests; no need for you to clean up. I'll take care of everything. Booth, you can bring in the serving bowls."

It was on the tip of his tongue to complain, but then he just rolled his eyes and reached across the table for the carton of ice cream. "Gee, Bones…thanks a million. Glad to know you don't consider me a guest."

He placed the lid back on the ice cream and shoved it into her freezer. When he turned back around, she was looking at him, a pensive crease to her brow. Booth's lips pursed to the side, and he tapped his fingers against his dark pants. "What?"

She blinked a couple of times, almost as if she wasn't even aware he was in the room with her. "Nothing…well, actually, there is something I wanted to tell you."

He could see it wasn't nothing, "Oh yeah?" he murmured. "Well, actually…there is something I've been meaning to ask you." Just as he leaned in closer to her, their shoulders brushing against one another, the rest of the dinner party entered the kitchen, each person carrying his or her plate.

Brennan's brow furrowed deeper and she placed her hands on her hips. "I thought my instructions were explicit. I do not wish for my guests to clean up after themselves. I will see to the clean up."

"Yeah" Booth snorted, "By making me do it, apparently."

Angela laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "You'll look great in an apron, baby."

Booth shook his head and then leaned in to kiss Angela on the cheek. "Good night, Angela."

The artist smiled and then walked over to give Brennan a hug before she made her way toward the front door. "Good night everyone. Merry Christmas."

Each of the rest of the guests called back in response. Hodgins cleared his throat and rubbed his nose with the knuckle of his index finger. "Well, I guess I might just be in the way here. Um…Merry Christmas, everyone."

Booth shook his hand, and then walked Hodgins toward the front door. Brennan watched as Booth also shook hands with Sweet and kissed Daisy on the cheek before the young couple left.

And she watched as he helped Cam and Michelle with their winter coats, kissing each of them on the cheek as well before they left. Just as they were about to walk about the door, Cam stood on her tiptoes and whispered something into Booth's ear that made him blush a bit, but then smile and shoo them out the door.

And as she watched, Max watched her from his place near the dining room table.

**--b&b--**

Booth rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and clapped his hands once. "Okay, so what can I do to help?"

Brennan opened her mouth to answer, but then Max stepped between them. "Nothing, Booth. You've done enough. In fact, Margaret and I were just saying that we'll be happy to do all of the clean up, since we're staying here and everything. Right Margaret?"

She nodded. "Well done is better than well said."

When she was met with silence, she cleared her throat. "I would be happy to help."

Booth chuckled and then walked over toward her, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Margaret; it was nice to meet you." He turned then and nodded to Max, shaking his hand. "Max…"

The older man nodded and smiled, clasping Booth on the shoulder for one moment. Booth nodded and cleared his throat and then turned toward his partner.

She ran her hands down her sides and motioned with her head toward her front door. Brennan watched as Booth pulled on his long black wool coat. Her cheek fairly tingled in anticipation of what she considered to be an obvious course of action on Booth's part. The evidence suggested that before Booth stepped out of her apartment, he would likely lean over and kiss her on the cheek, and Brennan found that she felt an expectancy for this very thing.

Their eyes met, and for a moment, he leaned in her doorway, shoving his hands into his coat pocket. "It was a great party, Bones."

His words were also pleasing and Brennan nodded, moving an inch closer toward him. The light from the Christmas tree landed in prisms of intricate designs around them, and for a second, Brennan felt the foolish feeling of standing in the middle of a church, the stained glass windows refracting and welcoming in light with color.

Booth pulled in a deep breath and then lifted two fingers up to his forehead in a small salute. "I'll see you, Bones. Merry Christmas."

Confused, Brennan merely lifted her hand in return. "Merry Christmas, Booth," she remembered to repeat just before she closed her door behind him.

When she turned around, she saw a flurry of activity and realized that her cousin and her father had been spying on her. Feeling annoyed, she walked back into the kitchen and quickly began to run a sink full of water. Her cheeks felt cold and hot at the same time, both exposed and yet untouched. Why…

"It was a perfect dinner, Temperance." Max moved to stand beside her and handed her the dishsoap. "You should be proud."

Brennan frowned. "Perfection is an unattainable construct, and it would be impossible to feel pride over such a thing."

"Right, right…" Max nodded and rolled his eyes toward Margaret. "Well then it was as nearly perfect as any meal could ever hope to be. You have some very special friends here."

Brennan smiled in spite of her thoughts, "That is true."

The three family members finished cleaning up the kitchen and the dining room, and when they were finished, Max pulled a deck of cards from his pocket and rubbed his hands together. "How's about we teach Margaret here how it's done, hmmm baby?"

The room fell silent, and Max and Margaret watched as Brennan looked away for a moment. She was wringing her hands in front of her, and it was clear something was on her mind.

"Actually…" Brennan began and rolled her shoulders back casually. "I was thinking I might go see Booth. I mean, I have something I need to tell him."

Max nodded and hid a smile. "Well, here's your cell phone, sweetheart. You could just call him. It's getting kind of nasty out."

"I know…" Brennan frowned. "But I mean…" She motioned between the three of them. "We're here together, but Booth…well, he's sort of alone, so…I thought I might just make sure he was okay. It is Christmas after all, and I'm sure you can teach Margaret the card game, right?" she asked, even as she was pulling on her winter coat and gloves.

"Sure…sure, honey." Max smiled and walked her to the front door, patting her on the back. "Tell Booth I said hi."

Brennan nodded and met his eyes for a moment, but then flushed and turned away, moving quickly down the hallway. Max closed the door and leaned back against it. He met Margaret's eyes and smiled. "I told you so."

Margaret nodded and tilted her head to the side. "If you would be loved, love and be lovable."

Max chuckled and pushed off from the door. "Couldn't agree more. I could not agree more."

**--b&b—**

Booth rested his head back on his couch and stared at his clock. 11:00 PM. Christmas. He blew out a breath and considered walking over to have some scotch. But he knew that would only end badly, with an after Christmas headache hangover on top of the loneliness he could feel already creeping in.

For the first time since it had happened, he closed his eyes and let himself remember the way she'd looked at him when she'd invited him for dinner in the first place. Bones was the most confident woman he'd ever known, but every once in awhile, when it was just the two of them, her face would soften, and her eyes would grow wide, and her innocence would steal his words, this thoughts, his damn breath _every time_. That day in the lab had been no exception. He was sure he'd mumbled something, enough to keep the conversation going, but…

The knock on his door startled him and he frowned, annoyed at whatever neighbor wanted to stop by with fruitcake or whatever. But the second knock caused him to stand.

"Booth!" he heard the muffled call through his wooden door. "Booth, it's Bones."

He smiled to himself and stood for a moment with his hand on the locks. "Bones? Who?" he teased, enjoying the way she called herself by his name for her.

He could almost imagine the way she's grow confused for a moment and then frustrated, and sure enough, she rapped on his door with three sharp knocks. "Booth. Open the door. Please" she added as an afterthought, and Booth laughed to himself, even as he opened the door.

"What took you so long" she moved past him, already unbuttoning her winter coat, sliding her gray scarf from around her neck in the process.

"Hey, come on in, Bones" Booth invited unnecessarily, watching as she made her way into his living room. She paused then, and turned back, a chagrined look in her eyes.

"I…"

Booth followed her into the living room and took her coat, setting it on the back of a chair and motioning for the couch. "Something wrong, Bones?"

He sat down and then watched as she just stood, looking at him. "Is something wrong?" he repeated when she didn't answer him or move to sit next to him. "Let me guess," he joked, "you're here because you want to remind me that my family…what did you say, shunted me? Yeah, my family shunted me for Christmas."

She bit her bottom lip and then turned, reaching for her coat. "This was a bad idea. Merry Christmas, Booth. I'm sorry I bothered you."

Booth was up in a flash, and just as she was about to reach for his front door, he slid past her, pressing his back against it. "Hey…hey…" He could see that she was thinking about something, and he felt guilty for the way he'd kind of snapped at her.

His eyes were warm and curious, and Brennan realized they were standing very close to one another. Booth swallowed, and she watched as his throat worked up and down. It reminded her of the way he'd looked, nearly cross eyed, when she'd removed his shirt in the lab. Even now, her fingertips were tingling with the memory.

But Booth was sliding away from her. "Come on, Bones…come in and sit down. I promise I'll be nicer."

She eyed him for a moment, but then took him at his word and walked over to sit next to him on the couch. Booth cleared his throat and then met her eyes. "So, um…what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"What?" Brennan murmured, her eyes tracing his shoulder line. She blinked and then realized it was quite warm between them. "What did you say, Booth?"

His eyes crinkled a bit, but he didn't smile, just tilted his head to the side, waiting for her answer. "Bones…tonight, at your apartment, you wanted to tell me something…what was it?"

"If I tell you…" Brennan began, "You'll only grow flustered and embarrassed, so maybe I shouldn't tell you."

Well, hell. Booth wasn't sure _what_ to make of that. "Well…" he swallowed. "Give it a shot."

"Are you sure?"

His lips did curl up then, just once, and Brennan took that as a sign to continue. "I just wanted you to know that many women actually prefer men who have little to no body hair."

Booth's breath left him in a rush, and his nostrils flared out. "I see. And you are telling me this because…"

"Because of what happened in the lab. Hodgins commented on your lack of chest hair, and…" her words stopped as her eyes settled on Booth's chest, her tongue sneaking past her lips in an unconscious gesture. Blinking rapidly, she met his eyes again and cleared her throat. "And, as I was saying, I didn't want you to feel self conscious about that, and I thought you should know."

"I see" Booth nodded, feeling like his clothes were too tight for his body. "So…you came over here, on Christmas, to make sure I didn't feel self conscious about not having chest hair?"

Realizing that she'd come over there because she felt lonely, even in her own home with her own family, Brennan decided to lie. "Yes…" she cleared her throat. "Yes, that is correct."

Ah, she was such a beautiful liar, Booth thought, watching as her cheeks tinged with the slightest pink. His eyes took in the way the blue of her blouse still made her eyes seem almost brighter, the way her hair was curled, very pretty and special. Without thinking, he ran the tip of his index finger right along her jawline. She gasped and pulled back, and the moment was broken.

But when their eyes met, a new moment began, one deeper and more intimate in its connection.

She bit her bottom lip and again looked as if she might leave. But then, her lip sprung forth from between her teeth, and her lips parted. "Why did you kiss Margaret on the cheek?"

"What?" Booth murmured. "Bones…because…because she's your family. I was just trying to be polite. Family."

He watched as she pulled in a breath, her head tilting to the side in thought. "But why did you kiss Angela, then? And Daisy and Cam and Michelle?"

Booth cleared his throat. "Well, because…their friends. You know, Christmas spirit, and friendship, and all of that."

Brennan's eyes fell to her lap, where she was wringing her fingers together. "So, I'm not your friend?"

"Bones…" Booth protested, but trailed off when she looked up and met his eyes.

The unspoken question, why didn't he kiss her, was between them, unasked. "Bones…you're my partner."

She swallowed. "I don't know what that means."

Booth blinked, and his head reared back in surprise. "What? Bones…yes you do."

She waved a hand. "I know…I know what it means, in general. We work together, and all of that, and…" her voice trailed off for a moment, and she waved her hand again. "And…all of that, but…why does that mean you couldn't kiss me on the cheek?"

"Bones…" Booth began, shifting closer to her on the couch. "I don't want to kiss you on the cheek."

"Oh…" she nodded and looked down. "I see. Well, that is a good answer. Thank you for explaining it to me." She faked a shrug and moved to stand up, only to feel Booth's hands on her shoulders, pushing her back to sit on the couch.

"No, Bones, you don't see."

Their eyes met again, and Booth wondered how they'd gotten here. "Bones, I don't want to kiss you on the cheek, because…well, I want to kiss you."

"I don't understand the distinction, Booth. How can you--" Her words were stopped by the soft pad of his index fingertip against her lips.

Booth felt the sweet curve of her lips under his finger. "I…"

He pulled his finger away, and met her eyes, trying to gauge her reaction. Her eyes conveyed curiosity and interest, and just like at dinner when he couldn't look away, now he was helpless to prevent himself from leaning in, just a bit. Their lips met and held, so peaceful and still.

Brennan's eyes were wide open, and as she pulled back just a bit, she noticed that the side of Booth's mouth was tilted up in that smile he got when he was slightly dazed by something. The dimple in his cheek was more pronounced, and she reached up with her index finger to trace it before it disappeared.

Booth's heart constricted in his chest. "You taste like ice cream" he murmured. "And the wine we had for dinner."

He watched her blink, and then her lips parted.

"_You taste like I remember_," she whispered, her eyes focusing on his mouth.

_Ohhhhhhhh_. Oh, Bones.

_Okay, just one more…one more kiss,_ he thought. It can't possibly hurt anything.

Booth leaned back in and pressed his lips against hers, letting the tip of his tongue whisper between her lips. The hand she'd rested against his cheek slid to the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her, even as her lips parted against his, welcoming him inside. The kiss deepened, and Booth felt like he was falling, until he realized that he was falling forward, his upper body coming to rest on his partner's, both of her arms now wrapped around him.

For long moments they kissed and touched, and it wasn't until Booth felt chilled around his chest that he realized she had unbuttoned his shirt without him noticing. "Wait…" he insisted, even as his lips were loath to part from hers. "Wait…we're just doing this because we feel lonely."

Her brow furrowed with confusion, and Booth couldn't help but wrap his arms tighter around her.

"I don't feel lonely." She admitted, letting her hands settle on his shoulders.

"I know…" Booth nodded, but didn't pull back. "I meant that we're doing this so we _won't_ be lonely, but that's not a good reason. Sure, I was pretty damn alone before you got here, but you… you had your family at your apartment, and Bones…" he trailed off, even as his hands tightened on her back, "We're just getting caught up in the moment, and…"

"No, Booth…" she insisted, moving her hands to rest against his chest. "I mean, I don't feel lonely when I'm with you. Not just like this, but all the time. I…I was feeling lonely, even at my own apartment, and I didn't want you to feel lonely, and…"

He was helpless against her, and his lips fell against hers again. Soon they were kissing passionately as her fingers were deftly peeling his shirt from his body. Booth smiled, even as he kissed against her jawline "You just think you can do that all the time now, huh?"

Her confident smile turned him on even more, and Booth watched, amazed as she began unbuttoning her own bright blue dress shirt before peeling the fabric off of her body. She leaned forward and he helped her pull the shirt off of her arms. As he was laying it on the floor near his shirt, she reached behind her to unclasp her bra, and when Booth turned around, he gasped. "Oh…"

The pale blue lace was discarded to the pile of clothes, but Booth didn't even notice. His eyes were pinned toward her breasts. They were…they were…well, they were Bones' breasts. Full and large and pale and perfectly shaped.

Brennan watched with a tiny flutter of amusement as Booth couldn't look away from her chest. She'd never have guessed he'd be so entranced by her breasts, but it was almost as if he'd never seen any woman before. Just as she was about to wave a hand in front of his face, he leaned down and wrapped his lips around one of her nipples.

The immediate sensation was more than she could bear, and Brennan fell back. Booth's arms were around her, and he cradled her as he gently lowered her against the couch cushions, her own arms falling to her sides. Oh…_oh, yes_. It had been so long since she'd felt the pleasure of a man who knew what he was doing, and with the way Booth's lips were caressing her, it was clear he knew what he was doing. Except, there seemed to be no seduction in his actions. He was simply worshiping her soft skin and responsive body.

The last time Brennan had engaged in sexual intercourse with a man, she'd called out Booth's name during her climax. She had seen nothing wrong with it in general. She and her sexual partner had agreed beforehand that the sex was purely for biological release; in her opinion, it shouldn't have offended him that she'd been thinking of another man.

But the words he'd tossed her way afterward had been harsh enough that she'd relied on her own hands for her pleasure for the several months afterward. But now, she relished the ability to let both of her hands relax at her sides as her sexual needs were taken care of. Booth had settled his bare chest between her thighs, and his strength was permeating throughout her core as he pressed against her there.

Her mind cleared, her body relaxed, and everything centered on Booth, and what he was doing to her body. "Oh, Booth, oh, Booth, oh, Booth…"

Booth sucked gently in time to the way his partner was chanting, so softly. _Oh Booth, oh Booth, oh, Booth_…over and over and over and over again. A part of him knew he should think this was a mistake, but there wasn't an ounce of him that actually thought that. And the way she was chanting his name was a balm to a wound he didn't even know existed. All these years of wondering if she was even interested, well, here was his proof. This wasn't just sexual release with a man. It was about him and her. He'd never tasted anything as sweet as her. His tongue and lips and fingertips rubbed against her breasts, and he could feel her heat against the center of his chest.

"_Oh Booth, oh Booth, oh Booth, oh Booth, oh Booth, Booth, Booth, Booth, Booth, Booth_…" over and over she whispered his name. It was so freeing to finally be able to say his name out loud and have it be _heard_. Nothing she'd ever experienced compared to this. Where his lips weren't, his soft hands caressed, and it seemed he always knew when she needed light touches. the warmth of his mouth against her breasts, pulling in her nipples with soft suction...oh, he was so good. With a rush of surprise, her eyes flew open as she felt the stirrings of an orgasm begin to blossom. Booth met her eyes and let one of his strong hands settle between her legs, pinned against her core and his chest, and he gently pressed onto her, warming her through her pants. His lips never stopped their gentle assault, and Brennan arched beneath him, her entire body going stiff before relaxing into the couch underneath her.

"Oh…" was all she sighed, even as her breath eased from her lungs.

Booth wrapped both of his arms around her, pulling her up to straddle his legs. Her nipples were damp and firmly flushed against his bare chest, and he gently palmed her elbows, lifting her arms around his neck, and when he stood, she nestled her face into the side of his neck. Booth had imagined scenarios like this for years, but nothing could have prepared him for the kittenish sounds she was making into his skin. She was without a doubt the sweetest thing. His Bones, in his arms on Christmas. But now she was moaning softly, even as her fingertips slipped against his back and shoulders.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, as he carried her back to his bedroom.

Booth kicked aside the pile of shirts he'd discarded earlier, hoping she wouldn't comment on how he'd been worried about what to wear to her dinner. But he didn't need to hope, because she wasn't looking at anything but him. But her brow was slightly furrowed, even as she stared at his face.

"I'm sorry…" she repeated as he settled her into the center of his bed.

"Why are you sorry, Bones?" Booth whispered, smoothing her hair from her face.

She sighed, her eyes drooping. "I'm afraid I'm not fit for penetrative intercourse right this moment."

Booth's breath left him in a soft laugh, even as her words turned him on, but she wasn't done talking.

"I just need to close my eyes a bit, Booth. I'm so sorry. Normally it's not like this, but it's been _so_ long, and that was just so _good_ and…I'm tired, and I had a long day, I worked very hard to prepare dinner, and…"

"Shhhh…" Booth leaned down to kiss her, enjoying the way she weakly tried to wrap her arms and legs around him, "It's okay, Bones."

"I'm really tired, Booth" she murmured, even as she squirmed against him. "It's been so long…and…and…"

With that, her eyes drifted completely shut, and her fingers slid against his neck as her arms fell to her sides.

Booth shifted them under the covers and took a chance, pulling her close to him, their bare chests warming one another. He watched her for long moments before his own eyes drifted shut as well.

**--b&b--**

**It's fun that just as i was about to post this story, i read "Good Vibrations". It's worth a read, and is very fun! What made me smile was that I also had this idea that Booth would kiss everyone good night, but in my case, NOT Brennan, and I wondered how she would react to that. We're just symbiotic!**

**As far as this story, I know that this end part is a little OOC for Brennan, being all kittenish on Booth and all, but I don't know...I think she has sweet moments, and I will discuss that more in chapter two, I promise. Plus, Booth isn't even naked yet. As if! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, hey! Thanks for all the story adds and the very kind reviews! I appreciate them, and I hope that you enjoy this end to the story.**

**--b&b--**

**December 26th 1:30 AM**

Brennan woke with a start, feeling as if she were buried under something heavy. Her heart immediately began to pound as she blinked, her fingers stretching at her sides to determine her whereabouts. She could conclude she was not in her own bed, and her left hand spread out far enough to meet up with bare flesh. Her body relaxed a tiny bit, realizing that she was with a man. But why was he over her? She never let that happen.

Her legs shifted, and she realized with surprise that she still had her pants on. Completely awake now, her eyes had adjusted enough in the room and she saw Booth next to her. She could just lift up on her elbows, but he had an arm draped over her bare waist and a leg draped over her legs. Her mind raced back to how they'd gotten there in the first place, with kissing and touching. With her coming, and then falling asleep. Well…she could at least fix that. And in the meantime, she could examine him more.

Brennan turned onto her side, and even in his sleep, Booth's hand seemed to settle right at the small of her back. It felt comfortable, and she responded by placing her fingers against his chest before letting them slide up toward his neck. He had such a strong neck, and she traced it with her fingertips, admiring the column that led to his firm jaw and chiseled features. Perhaps her cousin had been right that he wasn't completely perfect looking enough to be considered handsome, but in this moment, Brennan didn't see anything wrong with him. She wanted to kiss him again, but didn't want to wake him up just yet, and so she settled for moving her hands down to his shoulders. An appreciative hum escaped her lips as she whispered her hands over his skin, this time without the barrier of latex gloves. He was warm and strong and both soft and hard at the same time, just like she'd imagined. Smoothing her hands down her chest required her to scoot her body down as well, and she shifted on the bed, gently pressing Booth to his back as she did so. He snuffled a bit in his sleep, but didn't wake up, even as her fingers settled into the grooves of his stomach muscles. Even in relaxation, they were still defined, and she couldn't resist pressing her lips to them, memorizing his stomach lines and the way they gave way to his hip bones, the mark of a man's body.

"_Bones…_"

Brennan paused then, thinking she'd been caught, but when she looked up, Booth's eyes were still closed, and he didn't seem to be awake at all. A flush warmed her body as she realized he was fantasizing about her sexually. Of course, she was in his bed, but it made her wonder if he'd thought about her too, even when he was alone.

His jeans had been unbuttoned, and so it was easy to lower the zipper. Knowing he would probably wake up if she lifted his hips enough to remove his pants, Brennan settled for just smoothing the front fabric away and reaching inside his boxers. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't been imagining doing just that, ever since she'd removed his pants in the lab. He wasn't completely erect, which was fine with her. It gave her time to study him, how he fit in her hand, how he twitched slightly when she smoothed her thumb over the head.

"_Bones…"_ the groan was deeper, and without thinking, Brennan responded.

"Yes?"

Immediately, Booth's eyes flew open, and he jerked back, scrambling to sit up against his headboard. Brennan could see in his eyes that he wasn't sure what was happening, and she watched as he blinked and then remembered what had gotten them to that point. Another blink of his dark eyes gave way to clarity, and he smiled a bit. "Hey."

Feeling somewhat unsure, she nodded. "Hey."

His smile widened, "Can I help you?"

Brennan chuckled at that and motioned toward what he was now covering with his pillow. "I rather thought I was doing quite well on my own, but… you are welcome to help if you want. I would not mind that."

**--b&b--**

Booth blushed, even in the dark room and then blinked again, as if to really, really, really be sure this was actually happening. But she was still there, and the pillow in his arms smelled like her perfume, the special one she said she only wore on very important occasions. He'd only smelled it on her twice before. Once, at Angela's wedding, and then once again, very faintly, in a helicopter. Then it had been nearly masked by sweat and adrenaline, but as she'd hugged him, he could still smell it in the curve of her neck. He'd noticed it the moment he'd walked in to her apartment tonight. And maybe he was a selfish bastard, but he couldn't help but feel that maybe she'd worn it for him, because he was special to her.

But now she was staring at him, and he realized he hadn't said anything for a long time. When he smiled at her, she seemed to take it as a sign to continue, and he felt her hands press against his hips.

"Lift up," she commanded, pulling at his pants and boxers at the same time.

"No…" Booth sat back further and pulled her hands away. "Look, Bones…maybe this isn't such a great idea."

A flicker of rejection swept across her eyes, but he still saw it, just before she frowned and then looked at his face. "Why not?"

Booth reached down and pulled her up to lie beside him. He smoothed the hair away from her eyes and felt his heart clench a bit. "I just think maybe we got carried away before, and maybe we shouldn't do this."

Brennan paused, and her body tensed. Booth thought that their previous actions were just a result of being carried away? Feeling confused, she looked down to her hands, noticing the chill in the air for the first time. She hadn't thought they'd gotten carried away. She remembered now that she'd admitted that she'd been lonely without him, and the memory caused her to feel some shame. Obviously she'd misread the situation. That was not surprising; she should have expected it. Of course Booth wasn't interested in really having sex with her. He'd made that very clear over the past few years by precisely never having sex with her. Or discussing it. Ever. For once, she'd tried to rely on her 'heart', instead of the decidedly large supply of evidence to the contrary. Remembering the way she'd wrapped herself around him, the way she'd whispered his name over and over caused her stomach to clench. He'd just been helping her satisfy her urges, or her loneliness, or…she didn't know, something, whatever it was, it was too much to think about now. "I see…" she nodded as she moved away from him, sliding toward the side of the bed.

"Bones…"

His voice was low as he sat up and stopped her from going any further. He sat beside her on the side of the bed.

Brennan cleared her throat but didn't meet his eyes. "This hardly seems fair, Booth."

"Oh yeah?" Booth asked. "How's that?"

"Well, you got to bring me to orgasm, but now I don't get to do the same to you." She answered clearly, deciding to bring the situation back to what it really was, something Angela would have called a 'friends with benefits' scenario. "How is that fair? I had one orgasm; you should have an orgasm. Very rational. It's not fair that I got to come and you didn't, Booth."

Booth's lips quirked to the side. "I've had worse Christmases."

"Stop." She insisted, turning away from him to stand up. "Stop joking around. Actually…I'll just leave…"

"No, Bones. Wait…" he grumbled as he snagged her hips and pulled her back to him. "Look…" He pulled in a deep breath and used his thumb and index finger on her chin to make her meet his eyes. "I don't think this is a good idea, because well…" His voice trailed off as his fingers registered the softness of her skin. Distracted, he let his eyes travel over her body again, remembering the way she'd felt against his lips and tongue, the way her body had curled into his when he'd carried her to his bed. There was still just too much at stake, and… "Bones…" he sighed and met her eyes, "Bones, I don't want to mess around, because these days, I play for keeps."

Her voice was soft and honest when she answered, "I don't know what that means."

"It means…" Booth cleared his throat and then nodded. "It means that if we _do_ make love, it won't be rational, it won't be because you owe me one, and it won't happen just once. For me…" he swallowed. "For me, it means…for _keeps_. For…always."

He watched as her eyes grew wide, and she bit her bottom lip. He knew that look; it was the same look she had just before she was about to reach a conclusion around her lab table. And he knew that once she reached her conclusion, it would be final.

Her smooth chest expanded as she pulled in a breath. "I believe I understand your meaning" she spoke quietly. "And I would like to accept your terms."

It was on the tip of his tongue to roll away and tell her that she couldn't reduce _them_ to a damn business deal. What they had together weren't fucking terms…but then…

_Then _she reached up and cupped the side of his face, leaning in to press her lips against his, so soft and sweet. And Booth realized he was the one who had it wrong. So what, she'd said the wrong thing, there was nothing new there. But if he looked past her words to what she _meant_, then he knew. He couldn't expect her to say exactly what he wanted to hear; he could never expect that. But her actions spoke louder than her words, and he was bound and determined to prove her right in just the same way. Their lips parted, and she met his eyes. Booth was surprised to see vulnerability there, and he guessed she could see it in his eyes too. "I love you, Bones," he whispered, and her eyes fluttered shut for a tiny moment.

"Thank you," she whispered, and he couldn't help but crush her to him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her again as he pulled her on top of him. Their lips and tongues tangled with one another as they fell back onto the bed, even as their hands took new course, mapping out staked out territory. He was hers, and she was his. For keeps.

When he clasped his hands on her rear end, she arched back, a moan escaping from her lips. "Booth…"

"Yes…" he growled and set his lips against the sweet curve of her neck, even as his fingers moved to the clasp at the front of her pants.

She settled her knees on either side of his hips and caught his fingers with hers. "Booth…" she paused and waited until he met her eyes. "Booth, I want you to know that I feel…_feelings_ for you, too."

**--b&b--**

Brennan waited, wondering if Booth would accept what she had to offer. His eyes grew darker, and he nodded before lifting up. His stomach muscles bunched under their fingers as he rose, far enough to kiss her.

"Thank you" he whispered against her lips, and Brennan threaded her hands through his hair, keeping him close, even as he resumed his task of undressing them both completely. But when he didn't work fast enough, she grew impatient. She drew back, ignoring his moan of disapproval. But the sound quickly changed to awe when she stood above him and removed her dark dress pants. She watched him swallow hard, and when he met her eyes, his own eyes were slightly dazed.

"Bones, I know you probably didn't get dressed with me in mind, but…_damn,_ you are gorgeous." Booth breathed the words out, even as his eyes trailed back down her body, down her smooth neck to where her breasts hung like the perfect complement to his work roughened hands, down her slightly curved belly toward her hips and thighs, the only thing left on her body a pair of ice blue lace panties with lace ruffles on the rear.

For some reason, this amused him, and he sat up, wrapping his arms around her legs. Brennan lost her balance, and fell forward. "Booth!"

He just laughed and held her tighter, running his fingertips along the lace edgings of her underwear. "These are pretty cute, Bones."

She huffed and pushed on his shoulders from behind. He had mercy on her and tackled her to the bed, pinning her underneath him, his eyes smiling with challenge.

Well, she wasn't about to let that happen without recourse. Brennan pressed on his shoulders and with one flip, managed to pin Booth underneath her, leaving his head resting on his pillow. She smirked at the shocked look on his face, but didn't reply, except to cup him once more through his boxers. His moan in response was all the permission she needed to continue.

Booth rested on his back and used his feet to help kick his pants and boxers off. They got tangled a bit near his ankles, but Brennan was there, and she pulled them off, along with the green and red striped socks he had on. She smiled and met his eyes.

"I bought you those socks."

Booth nodded and rested his hands under his head. "Yep, three years ago, and I wear them every Christmas."

A sweet smile tilted the side of her lips and she bit her bottom lip as she crawled up and over his body. Booth smiled too at the sight and met her eyes, enjoying the way her face was pure and clean of makeup. She just looked so pretty, and so pure and innocent. He knew she wasn't innocent to sex, but he realized she _was_ somewhat innocent to love. It made his hands rest just a little bit tighter against her smooth back, and he kissed along her jawline. "So, just what kinds of feelings have you been feeling about me, anyways?" he teased, pressing his lips against the skin under her ear, even as his fingertips slipped just under the waistline of her lacy panties.

She flinched a bit and pulled back, but her eyes were smiling. "Good feelings, and sometimes…" she paused, and her eyes narrowed, wondering if she could really trust him with the information. "Sometimes even _irrational_ feelings."

"Oh yeah?" he murmured. "Like what?" His stomach muscles worked as he slid her underwear down her legs, helping her lift off the bed so he could remove them entirely. He held them in his grasp for just an instant before tossing them off the side of the bed.

Brennan rested her knees on either side of his hips, straddling his waist. Her sex hovered over his as she leaned down and smoothed her hands against his chest and shoulders. "I felt nervous when I didn't see you for a day or two. I felt sad when I thought about you being alone. And sometimes I felt like could die without…" she pressed her lips to his and kissed him before pulling back, her face flushed. "Without ever kissing you. I know it's irrational. There is a hierarchy of needs, and while sex is high on the list, kissing you in particular isn't high on this list, but…"

Booth pulled her down for another kiss and smoothed her legs out so she was lying completely on top of him. "It's high on _my_ list, Bones."

Her head tilted to the side in disbelief. "Be serious."

He laughed. "Oh, I am serious, Bones. I've been thinking about kissing you ever since you kissed me in your office. I thought about kissing you _before_ that too, but you know…" he grinned against her lips as she settled her weight on him. It felt amazing to lay with her like this, very comfortable and easy. He'd imagined slow and romantic moments with roses and wine and candlelit dinners and dancing and he'd imagined hard and fast out of control moments up against her door or his desk or any number of other places. But he'd never imagined waking up together on his every day sheets on Christmas night, with snow falling and a slight chill to the air. He'd never really imagined deliberate conversation or bickering.

But now that it was happening, it felt just right, and as she began kissing down his chest, letting her hands smooth against his legs, it felt more than right; it felt perfect. Her hair fell against his stomach, her breasts against his thighs, and her hand rested on his hip, her fingertips skating dangerously close to the proof of just _how_ perfect it all felt.

Brennan paused, studying her partner's reaction to her. She cupped his length in her palm and enjoyed the smooth straight line. Her thumb and forefinger rubbed gently at the base of the head of his penis, and it was already as slick as the matchpoint of her own desire for him. Brennan couldn't resist leaning down and pressing her tongue right at the slit in the top of his shaft, and Booth groaned and arched his hips toward her. Brennan smiled and sucked the tip of him into her mouth, using her tongue to rub a tight circle around it.

"Come back up here, Bones" he growled, reaching down to pull her up again. She laughed and their limbs tangled a bit, and soon they were both laughing. Booth tried to pin her beneath him, but Brennan dodged his actions, and instead shifted, lowering herself onto him, letting him sink into her one tantalizing inch.

They both groaned at that and Booth's hips arched up again, this time with more force.

"Oh, yes…Booth…_right……there_."

Booth watched as his partner began to rotate her body in some rhythm. It seemed very natural to her, but she was only allowing him to penetrate her about an inch and a half. But her reactions were nearly off the charts, and when he tapped the bottom of her chin with his index finger, she opened her eyes, looking almost shocked to see him there.

"Booth" she breathed apologetically. "I realize this might be considered selfish, but, this spot, oh…oh…Booth, Booth…Booth, oh, Booth…"

She began the needy chanting of his name he'd heard already that night when he'd been sucking her into the stratosphere.

Well _hell_, he was going to take her to the damn ionosphere tonight. "Here, Bones…" he encouraged as he rolled her over, cupping her bare hips in his palms, forcing her to still against the mattress. "Let me."

Keeping his rhythm tight and aligned, he held her still and moved in short, powerful thrusts, all designed to hit her special spot.

He watched as her eyes practically rolled back into her head, and her upper body was twisting, her mouth open in pleasure. And it was his name that fell off of her lips, over and over and over and over.

"Oh Booth…this is so good" she chanted. "You're the only man ever who…oh yes, right there."

He couldn't help it. At her compliments, he had to thrust deep, just once. And so he did, and her hips lifted off of the bed, even as she moaned a bit. He wasn't sure if it was disappointment or pleasure, or maybe it was both, but the feeling of being embedded inside of her was almost more than he could take. But he would take it, and so he pulled out and continued his first rhythm, designed to make her crazy for him.

It worked again, and she was soon panting, her fingers practically tearing at his sheets. "Booth, you are quite adept at sexual intercourse. But I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," she gasped. "In fact, I'm not really surprised. Oh, yes. Oh… Oh…Oh…I've always thought you might be, and I admit that I have thought of having sex with you many times. Especially lately, because I haven't had sex with a man in a few months, and I missed it, but I thought, I don't know…right now I can't seem to remember what I thought, except that I thought of you, and sex, and…oh, oh, _oh, yes_, Oh, _Booth_…mmmmm…I, oh yes…"

Booth watched with slight amusement at her reactions. "Are you always this talkative during sex?" he murmured.

"Mmmmm……yes, no, sometimes, I don't know. Yes. I guess. Well, not really" she panted, as she arched her hips into his hands.

Booth allowed himself another long slide deep into her sexy wet heat, and rocked his hips in tight hard circles against hers before pulling out entirely to set the familiar rhythm again. She crooned his name, and he responded by clasping one of his hands under her left thigh, pulling her leg up and over his waist. It allowed him to change his angle just a fraction of degrees, but it was enough to make the head of his cock hit her spot head on every thrust. It worked, and soon she was making incoherent sounds combined with his name and he thought he might have heard her mention something about saints and how she didn't know the ones to recite, but he was just concentrating on making her come. On making her shake and shudder and tremble and come, all for him.

"Look into my eyes, Bones" he demanded quietly, and waited until she opened her eyes for him.

When she did, he smiled at the glazed determination he saw there.

"Booth." She nodded and cupped his face again, using it as an anchor to hold her steady against the onslaught of sensation she knew she was about to achieve. When Booth rotated his hips against hers once more, she thought she might fall over the edge, but he pulled back and she met his eyes again. "Booth…" His name was on her lips, in her thoughts, resonating between them. She wrapped her left leg even higher on his waist, increasing the friction between them, and it was almost too much. "Oh, Booth. Yessssss…you're so good. I knew you would be. I knew you couldn't possibly be so well structured for nothing, and no I don't normally talk this much during sex," she babbled, "unless my sexual partner needs instruction, but you don't need instruction. You are very adept at making my body incredibly aroused and you are very impressive, and even when I used to touch myself and think of you, I didn't imagine it would be this good, but it is, because you _are_ this good, and I am glad, oh Booth. Oh, I'm glad you aren't disappointing me, because that would be very…"

"Disappointing?" he asked. If he couldn't feel her fingernails digging into his shoulders, Booth would almost think he was having a strange dream. Except her words, her explanations, her rationalizations…they were so her, more _her_ than anything else…it was just proof that this moment was the result of years of getting to know one another, years of trust. "I won't disappoint you, Bones. You can trust me, even like this."

"I know" she answered, arching up to wrap her arms around his neck, pressing her chest against his. Her nipples were tight against his bare skin, and she moaned, even as she began to match his rhythm of short thrusts. "I'm also not usually this submissive. Usually I prefer to be on top. In fact, I can't remember the last time I had an orgasm while being under a sexual partner, but right now, I'm not going to think about that. I'm just going to think about you, Booth. Because I want you. And I trust you. Oh, oh, oh right there, oh, Booth…mmmmmMMMMMMM, oh, oh, yes… I trust you! AH!!!! Oh, Oh OH…!"

It was the one thing to push her over the edge, and Booth wrapped his arms around her hips, keeping her close to him, even as she rode out her amazing orgasm. Her fingernails were scraping up and down his back; her hips were rocking against his, her slick warmth flooding around him even as it tried to welcome him in deeper. He laid kisses against her neck and cheeks before caressing his lips against hers, breathing in her satisfied sighs and breaths. Her tongue licked at his lips as he settled her back flush against his mattress, moving his own body to cover hers entirely.

Her hands relaxed against his back, and her breathing evened out to measureable lengths. She was still humming slightly, and where they were pressed together, he could still feel gentle embraces of her inner muscles against his length. As he looked at her face, he saw her eyes flutter closed, and his widened.

Pressing his face to the side of her neck, he nuzzled the skin under her ear. "Bones?" he murmured quietly, not wanting to break the spell of satiation she was experiencing.

"Mmmmm?" she whimpered, her slick thighs parting even more for his hips. "Yes, Booth?"

Her sweet _completely satisfied by him_ tone sent a shockwave up his spine, and he clenched his ass to keep from coming right then and there. "Bones, I need... I need to come."

"Oh, yes" She nodded, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his back, even as her eyes grew wide in anticipation. "I want to feel you come inside of me, Booth."

Booth groaned and slid all the way inside of her, this time for good. Her inner tissues were plump and practically molten from his ministrations, and it felt good. No, it felt _better_ than _anything_ he had ever felt, _ever_. "Bones…oh, _baby_."

Brennan had recovered from her orgasm enough to be able to analyze Booth's actions and reactions. She caressed his back, monitoring the way he seemed to enjoy her fingernails more than the pads of her fingertips. He was rocking into her, using a variation of the deep thrust and rotation rhythm he'd used previously, and she realized that this was his natural rhythm for sexual release. The _knowledge _of such an intimate fact about him was almost as satisfying as the feeling of him inside of her. Almost.

Now that she was more aware, she discovered that on a physical level, she and Booth were quite compatible physically, not just emotionally. His penis was long and hard and filled her most satisfactorily. But what was more pleasing was the way his body was tensing up. He lifted up onto his arms, using his muscles there as leverage to plunge deeper and harder into her, his face contorted in pleasure, a desperate need for release etched in his eyes. Brennan felt immense satisfaction from being on the receiving end of his desperation, in being the answer to the release he needed. Her hands smoothed up his back and over his shoulders, resting there before she let her fingernails scrape down his chest and stomach, then up again.

Booth felt her slight scraping against his skin and it was too much. He could feel his orgasm start at the base of his spine and rocket forward with his hips up to where they were joined. He felt a tiny moment of panic, worried that he was going to wake up and it would all be a dream, that what seemed to be perfect was only a cruel reminder of what he could never, ever have.

But instead of cold realization, everything grew much, much warmer. "Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones…" it was his turn to chant her name over and over. He wrapped his arms around her and fell against her body, crushing her to the mattress, even as his thrusts lost their deliberate rhythm. "Oh, I love you so much. You're so warm and beautiful, and I love you. Bones…" Her name was all he could think, even as he plunged into her over and over, desperate to lose himself in her only to find himself again in her arms.

Brennan felt almost suffocated by his body on hers, and if it had been anyone else but him, she would have shoved him off. But instead of using her mind, she let her body relax, and she closed her eyes, inhaling his presence and strength. He seemed so strong and yet totally dependent on her at the same time. She wanted that, she wanted his dependence on her, just as she relied on him. His body was almost out of control and he was shaking in her arms, between her legs. This strong man who barely flinched sometimes was trembling above her, _for_ her. Then all at once, he was still, and his head reared back. Their eyes met, and she saw a pleasure in his eyes so intense, it was almost akin to pain. His mouth fell open, and she watched as a perfect peace washed over his features, even as his released washed up inside of her.

He collapsed against her then, his open mouth lightly touching her throat as he tried to suck in air. Brennan felt his chest press and retract against hers, and she thought she could feel his rapid heartbeat against her palm. When he had recovered enough to lift his head, he met her eyes. His own eyes were hooded and she could see that he was satisfied to the point of exhaustion. Not knowing what to say, she lifted her own head, kissing him on the mouth. He rolled onto his back, pulling her along with him to rest against his side, tucked close to him with one arm. Their lips pressed in affection and trust and the mutual desire to keep from saying the wrong thing.

After a few moments, Brennan pulled back and tentatively rested her palm against his chest. Booth placed his hand over hers, and they just sighed. Brennan shivered, and Booth noticed. He lifted off of his pillow with a small grunting noise, reaching for the bedspread hastily shoved to the end of the bed. After he pulled it over them, he wrapped both of his arms around Brennan and encouraged one of her legs over his hips.

"Merry Christmas" Booth murmured a kiss on her head as they settled back against the pillow.

Brennan looked to the clock at his bedside table, the light reading 3:23 AM. "It's not Christmas anymore, Booth" she chided, letting her hand rest against his heart, feeling the beat under her fingertips.

"Mmmm…" he snuggled her closer and kissed the top of her head again. "Feels like it, though."

Brennan smiled at that, and kissed the center of his chest. "Merry Christmas, then."

He gave a low chuckle and pulled her closer as their breathing evened out, matching each other's.

**--b&b--**

**The end…but for them, the beginning!**

**It might be kind of quiet from me around these parts. I don't have any other ideas (or suggestions) that I'm working on, and I am actually working on a pretty large NON-fiction BONES project, which I would be happy to talk about in PMs, if anyone is interested in that. Also, be on the lookout on April 24th, 2010. That's the day I'll be celebrating my one year anniversary over here on (It took me two months to get up the nerve to actually POST Fantasy week, Booth edition, haha). So, I plan to post each hour, that entire day. The goal would be one story per hour, but we'll see how that goes. So I'll be stockpiling for that. If anyone has any ideas for stories, I promise to consider them. But also please consider my blushing level, haha.**


End file.
